Revival
by GilSCarver
Summary: After England captures the Spain and defeats his enemy's Armada, he should be proud and eager to take charge of this power. However, when Spain fails to fight back after his capture, Arthur feels like there is something off with his new victory. Warning: Yaoi, contains boyxboy SPUK


What ever made him lose such an exotic luster? The tanned skin that had once shone with sweat and tensed and pressed with passion and strength now lay sagged and scarred in front of Arthur. A frown had creased the blonde's face as he stared at his Spanish opponent. Emerald clashed against emerald, but the pair that stared back up at the Briton was dull, like a candle that had gone out. Where did that fiery pirate who had been filled with such an alluring anger go?

Pressing a foot harder into Antonio's chest, Arthur hoped maybe it would revive something in the Spaniard, but all he got was a weak rasp of breath when he felt his boot pressing down on his lungs.

_Fight. Fight you bastard_. He thought and he pressed even harder, the toe of his leather boot digging into the bruised body with a furious panic. When he received no reaction, Arthur let off his foot, closing his eye for a moment before he glared down at Antonio with utter disgust. "You disgust me." He stated before he turned on his heels, leaving the defeated Spaniard on the deck of his ship, calling for a course to be set back to England.

The British navy fleet did not take long to recollect on the shores of their home country, After all, it had not been too difficult to wait for the Spanish Armada on the shores of their own country. Arthur could feel his body coursing with strength as he strode down the docks. Allowing himself a satisfied grin, the Briton was more than a little pleased that his domination of the seas had been confirmed. He was the true naval power now, none could contest him.

His mind wandered to the fate of Antonio, he had left him to be dealt with by the guards, however, as the nation country, he would have all rights when it came to dealing with Antonio himself. Not that the broken man would be worth his time anyways, he scoffed.

Along with his men, Arthur set up camp on shore, they would ride into London the following morning, but for now, the night was theirs to enjoy. Many of his men had gone into town to enjoy its women and drink, and Arthur had taken pleasure in some of his own brandy that evening, but had stayed behind to rest. While they had won their fight against the Spanish Armada, he was well worn out.

It wasn't long before he had grown restless though, and was wondering out from his tent, his feet unintentionally taking him to the make-shift post where their prisoner was stationed. Approaching from behind, Arthur did a quick check of his binds, giving them approval before he made his way into Antonio's line of sight.

The Spaniard stirred at the sight of Arthur, his eyes drifting upwards, but seemed to be looking right through him. Feeling a spark of anger, Arthur scowled, crouching down in front of the man. "What's wrong with you, Antonio? You've been too quiet, are you too humiliated to have been beaten?" He snapped, hoping to incur a response.

The brunette gazed at him for a moment, then dropped his head away from Arthur's fierce look.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Arthur shouted, grabbing a tight hold to Spain's chin and yanked it up to face him. Looking momentarily startled, Antonio eyed him before murmuring a pathetic. "Lo siento…"

"Shut up." Turning away, Arthur got back up. Growling, Arthur kicked dirt into his face, spitting down on the ground. "You aren't worth anything." _You disgust me._ With that, he left him once again, feeling something burning inside of him that he couldn't place, but decided it was disgust for the man who had lost his spine.

That night, Arthur found himself in a whirlwind of dreams and nightmares…

_"Arturo! You will destroy yourself…give up already."_

"Like hell I will, Anthony._" Arthur sliced his sword at the man, but felt something warm soaking his stomach, Looking down he saw the point of a sword sticking into him, looking up, he saw Antonio, his hair soaked in rain, but his eyes filled with sorrow._

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Arturo…." The warmth moved deeper, and then…It began to sting. His body crumpled, he couldn't feel anything, nothing. Blackness. And then…Antonio's face.

"SPAIN!"


End file.
